122115-What to hand to a handmaiden
09:49 -- cascadingCourtier CC began trolling hecateanMatriarch HM at 21:49 -- 09:49 CC: Hey there 09:50 CC: Um, Moira, right? 09:50 HM: ∵ Oh dear. You players are developing a knack for messaging me when Meira's not around. 09:50 HM: ∵ But yes, I am Moira. 09:50 CC: Are we? 09:50 CC: I mean, Meira doesn't seem to like me very well 09:50 CC: So I wasp trying to avoid her ire 09:51 CC: Didn't wanna bug her 09:51 HM: ∵ Yeah, well, not to be rude but that's probably true. She doesn't like boys much to begin with and you've made some....monumentally bad decisions. 09:51 HM: ∵ No offense. 09:51 CC: None taken 09:52 CC: Is there a way I can appease her? 09:52 HM: ∵ I mean, okay, I guess a little offense has to be meant when you say something like that. But like I'm not trying to be mean when I say it is what I'm saying. 09:52 CC: No no, it's fine 09:53 HM: ∵ She has a long memory and holds grudges. 09:53 CC: Well, can she be distracted from them? 09:53 CC: Like, distracted by a brightly wrapped package? 09:53 HM: ∵ It's not impossible to get on her good side, but I wouldn't expect it anytime soon. And there wouldn't be any special strategy for it, other than continuing to improve yourself. 09:54 CC: Eh, that's not hard I guess 09:54 CC: I mean, I'd have to stop digging the hole before the upward movemant can take place 09:55 HM: ∵ Yeah. 09:55 CC: Heh, no doubt you both have opinions on the latest deal that's been made 09:57 HM: ∵ Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah....................... 09:59 HM: ∵ I am no longer allowed to be present when deals are being made with players. 09:59 CC: Why aren't you? 09:59 HM: ∵ Even with the proscription against saying anything that might influence players, I got in trouble for "bad behavior." 10:00 CC: Bad behavior? 10:00 HM: ∵ Yes. 10:00 CC: What'd you do? 10:00 CC: If I may ask 10:05 HM: ∵ Let's just say that our masters are not sympathetic to arguments that take the form of "You said I couldn't SAY anything to influence them, you didn't say anything about (INSERT_BEHAVIOR_HERE)." 10:06 CC: Ahh, yeah, it figures they wouldn't like interference 10:06 HM: ∵ And also that I'm not allowed to install new appliances or hang new artwork in the dome anymore. 10:07 CC: ...why not? 10:07 HM: ∵ And also that I'm the only one on the arc with a 45 page dress code. 10:07 CC: Okay, wow 10:07 CC: Is that all related to your bad behavior? 10:07 HM: ∵ Possibly. 10:08 HM: ∵ I was a....rebellious child. 10:08 CC: Huh, well I respect the determination to give Terrors the finger 10:09 HM: ∵ Everyone has a breaking point. 10:10 CC: Yeah the mortal spirit only has so much strength 10:11 CC: Granted, I'm not totally sure your mortal 10:11 CC: In fact, I don't think so 10:11 HM: ∵ The point remains valid. 10:13 CC: I'd imagine so 10:13 CC: Are you allowed to speak on things after a deal has been made? 10:13 CC: In a freedom of speech kind of way 10:13 CC: Not a rascally way that'd get you in trouble 10:16 HM: ∵ There are always limitations. 10:16 HM: ∵ Suffice to say I've been sighing a lot lately. 10:17 CC: Well, you're not alone in the frequant sighing 10:18 CC: At least there can be a break from that 10:19 CC: You're coming to the Gala, aren't you? 10:21 CC: Pretty sure the entire medium will be there 10:22 HM: ∵ Yeah, that's my plan. I've got a couple more tasks to finish here before Meira and I are ready though. 10:23 CC: You know it's a gift giving holiday for us trolls, right? 10:24 CC: Not insinuating that you have to bring gifts, but that you can expect one from me 10:24 HM: ∵ Yes, I think gift giving holidays are frequent for many species this time of year. The twinks also have Decanting Day and the humans have their Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Festivus, Yule, Saturnalia, and a number of other holidays around this time. 10:25 HM: ∵ You got me a gift? That's so sweet! You didn't need to do that! 10:25 CC: Wow, humans sure love their holidays 10:26 HM: ∵ It's more that their planet doesn't have a unified culture. 10:26 HM: ∵ And different cultures have different holidays all at the same time. 10:26 CC: Well, I guess the lack of a galactic empress will do that 10:26 HM: ∵ There are few people who celebrate more than one of those listed. 10:27 HM: ∵ Maybe two, on occasion. 10:27 HM: ∵ But almost no one celebrates all of them. 10:27 CC: I imagine it's be really hectic for them if they tried 10:28 CC: And yeah, I want to get you a gift. I have to admit though, that I don't know what you'd like. 10:29 CC: We haven't spoken all that much 10:29 CC: But I'd never simply pass you by and don't want to strike out with you by bringing you something you'd hate 10:30 CC: Is there something in particular you would like that I can provide? 10:30 CC: Or something you'd recommend I gift to Meira? 10:31 HM: ∵ That's part of why I'm surprised you wanted to get me a gift! With relative strangers you're kindly inclined toward, it's usually best to go with something small but thoughtful that says "I think well of you even though we don't know each other well, so here is something small." Like edible treats or little baubles or something. 10:31 HM: ∵ Something handmade that doesn't take too much money or effort to build, especially if you have to get them for a lot of people, none of whom you know all that well. 10:32 HM: ∵ Or a little item with a small charm on it, if you know magic. ^_^ 10:33 CC: Haven't started with the magic lessons yet and running out of time for handmade things 10:33 CC: I mean, I could make time 10:33 CC: But not with you know who looking over my shoulder 10:34 CC: As far as baubles go, I have many 10:34 CC: Do you like non charmed charms? 10:35 HM: ∵ I like anything that someone was thoughtful enough to give me. Don't go to any trouble on my behalf! The fact that you wanted to do me a kindness is enough for me. ^_^ 10:40 CC: Hehe, talking like that just makes me want to find something even nicer for you than I wasp planning 10:41 CC: Is Meira the same? 10:41 HM: ∵ Um....well, her reaction to a gift has a lot to do with how she feels about the gift giver. 10:41 CC: ...right 10:42 HM: ∵ She likes bugs though! And so do you, if your quirk is any indication. 10:42 HM: ∵ Maybe you could give her a cool bug? 10:42 HM: ∵ If you can find one, I mean. 10:42 CC: Maybe a few of them travelled with me? 10:43 CC: Alternia had a lot of interesting bugs 10:43 CC: And living in a tropical forest meant I saw my fair share of them 10:44 CC: I may be late, but I'll look around a bit 10:45 CC: See if I can scrounge up a couple 10:45 HM: ∵ Good luck! 10:45 CC: Thanks 10:45 CC: And thanks again for the advice 10:45 HM: ∵ No problem. 10:46 CC: See you at the gala, later 10:47 HM: ∵ See you then! 10:47 -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling hecateanMatriarch HM at 22:47 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Moira